1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly for dissipating heat of an electronic package mounted on an electrical socket, and particularly to a heat sink assembly which is effectively positioned on the socket, has a low cost and can improve the heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related art
Today""s computer technology transmits information at higher and higher rates. As transmission speed increases, the heat produced by the internal electronic elements increases correspondingly. This heat must be dissipated efficiently, otherwise the rising temperature in the computer will cause a system malfunction.
Prior art Taiwan Patents Nos. 85209788, 84218687 and 83217100 disclose heat sink assemblies having a heat sink body in contact with an electronic element. The heat sink body is formed from extruded aluminum and comprises a bottom glazed surface abutting the electronic element to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins projecting upward from a base to dissipate the heat. A latching member closely binds the heat sink to the electronic element by latching to a pair of lugs formed on a socket mounting the electronic element. However, a channel must be cut in the heat sink body for receiving the latching member, which complicates the manufacture process. Additionally, the smooth, glazed surface of the heat sink abuts the electronic element, so the heat sink body is difficult to position accurately and may easily slide along the electric element after assembly. Finally, sometimes there is a need to mount an additional fan beside the socket and the heat sink to enhance the heat dissipating effectiveness of the heat sink; however, the extending direction of the fins of the heat sink in the prior art is transverse to the air flowing direction of he additional fan, resulting in an unfavorable cooling effectiveness. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An essential object of the present invention is b provide a heat sink assembly which can be effectively positioned on a socket on which an electronic package (for example, a CPU) to be cooled is mounted. The heat sink assembly has a low cost, and can improve the heat dissipating effectiveness for the electronic package.
A heat sink assembly of the present invention for cooling an electronic package mounted on an electrical socket comprises a heat sink and a latching member. The heat sink comprises a base plate and a plurality of fins projecting upward from a top surface thereof. A receiving channel is integrally formed between the plurality of fins for receiving the latching member. The latching member is elongated, and has two latching ends for respectively engaging with two lugs of the socket, respectively. The two lugs are formed on two opposite lateral sides of the socket, respectively. The base plate defines an enlarged recess adjacent to receiving channel to prevent interference with the normal operation of the electric socket. A pair of positioning tabs depends downward from a bottom surface of the base plate for positioning the heat sink on a CPU mounted on the electric socket and keeping it from moving along the CPU. If necessary, an electrical fan is mounted beside the socket neighboring a corresponding lug of the socket, whereby when the fan is activated, airflow is generated to laterally flow through the heat sink. The fins together with the latching member receiving channel are integrally formed during extruding the heat sink, in which the fins and the channel are extended along the lateral direction when the heat sink is mounted on the socket. The positioning tabs are formed by subjecting the heat sink to a pressing operation. The tabs extend in a direction vertical to the lateral direction.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.